My songs
by believable-pen
Summary: Enjoy


My Songs and Poems

No Change

You say you think you know me

But I don't think you really do

You try to push me back and forth

Try to mould me into another you

I don't fit in any mould

I am true to myself

I won't bend or break

I can't be anyone else

If you don't like what you see

Then stay away, don't mix with me

I must stay true to myself

And be the man I'm meant to be

Don't crowd around

Don't push and shove

Stay at arms length

I've had enough

You think that you know me

But I'm certain that you don't

I'm twice the man you'll ever be

I don't have to work that hard

I do my own thing

And I Iike what I do

I sing my own songs

And I don't point at you

So give me my space

And give me respect

Don't get in my face

Just let me be

Don't crowd around

Don't push and shove

Stay at arms length

I've had enough

Stay at arms length

I've had enough

Bewitched [John's song]

Tonight I went down to the beach

The moon was shining bright

You said you would meet me there

But you were nowhere in sight

So I went on home to bed

And I was there all alone

With all kinds of thoughts in my head

You didn't even answer your phone

_I was bewitched_

_I know that now_

_Yes, I was bewitched_

_You didn't care anyhow_

Eventually, I will find someone new

You are not worth the tears I cry

And then I'll forget all about you

And all the times I sit and wonder why

I let you in and you broke my heart

But I will never do that again

That was a big mistake on my part

You put me through so much pain

_For I was bewitched_

_I know that now_

_Yes, I was bewitched_

_You never cared anyhow_

Now I'm with another you want me back

She gives me more than you ever did

But you're gone forever and that's a fact

And my heart to her, I will give

My heart and soul are contented now

And I've finally started to live

Her love is so pure and new

And to her all my love I will give

_Now you can't bewitch me_

_The way you did before_

_No you won't bewitch me_

_I don't love you any more_

_No, you won't bewitch me_

_I don't love you any more_

Breathe [words but no music]

I try to breathe

But you've cut off all my air

You don't even try to help me

You just stand right there and stare

My life's no longer my own

Since the day that we first met

Our lives are so entangled

Our futures are all set

My lifeblood drains from me

And seeps into the ground

I look around for help

But I can't utter a sound

If this is what love's like

I'll be craving so much more

But now you are waving

As you walk right out the door

I try to follow

But you pick up the pace

I stare at your back now

I can't see your lovely faceI try to breathe

But still there's no air

My body gives in now

But I don't even care

My bones ache with this wanting

And my heart beats for you

This love is so devouring

So why am I so blue?

If I knew the answers

To all that I now seek

The answers would confuse me

For my willpower is so weak

I will follow you forever

Step in your steps til the end

I'll follow you to hell and back

To you I won't pretendI try to breathe

Take a gulp of air

You are there before me

You say you are going nowhere

I hope I can believe you

And that you stop this pain

By giving me back my lifeblood

And let me breathe again

All I want is to believe you

For you to stop the pain

Give back my lifeblood

And let me live again

And let me live again

Darkness Calls

I retreat into the darkness

Where no one knows my name

I turn off all the switches

That make me live this game

I let the night take over

Feel depression creeping in

I put my hands over my ears

To save me from all the din

I'm in a place where you can't reach me

A place where I feel in control

A place where only I can go

And it rules my very soul

A few more steps and I'm almost there

So I pick up the pace

Just one or two more strides for me

And my life falls into place

Not for me, the bright lights

The crowds, the laughter, just rain

For I am a solitary person

And I'm in darkness once again

So don't you feel sorry for me

It's a life that I alone choose

Please don't try to save me

For I've got nothing left to lose

I now sit in this darkness

I feel peaceful, so serene

And I think to myself

It's a place where everyone's been

But they manage to climb out

And get on with lifes game

But I just fall deeper in

For me life will never be the same

Gone for me all life's pleasures

Gone all the laughter, now tears

Look deep into my eyes you'll see

The despair and all my fears

Never to hold my head up again

To walk out into the sun

No more happiness for me

I feel my live is over, is done

If I reach out my hand to you

Will you be my saving grace?

Will you take my hand

Let light shine again on my face

Will you take this shroud from me?

And let me walk in the sun

Will you be the one to love me?

Until my life is done

In My Dreams [song]

When I meet the one in my dreams

And I know it will be closer than it seems

True love will win out the day

A beacon so bright will light our way

A vision will appear before my eyes

With a pure love you can't disguise

I will be watching out for you

I hope you'll be watching for me, too

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

Because I believe in a love so pure

A love our hearts both can endure

It's been so long since I found love

Of loneliness, I've had enough

I need someone to share my life

Being alone just cuts like a knife

Turn the corner, I might see your face

With a winning smile I can't replace

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

And then there you are before me

With pure love to invoke ecstasy

Our eyes meet across a crowded floor

When I look into your eyes I can want no more

You smile that smile from my dreams

Happiness was closer that it seemed

For I am completed now

Yes you complete my life somehow

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

ME [this as a song]

I SEE YOU NEARLY EVERY DAY

AND MY HEART SCREAMS OUT TO YOU

IF ONLY YOU WOULD LOOK MY WAY

AND MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE

THE LOVE I HAVE WITHIN MY HEART

THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU

WILL HOLD US TOGETHER WE'LL NEVER PART

IT'S STRONG ENOUGH FOR TWO

LOOK MY WAY

I'M THE ONE WHO 'LL CARE

PLEASE LOOK MY WAY

SEE MY HEART LAYED BARE

NOW LOOK MY WAY

IT'S ME STANDING THERE

THE DAY WILL COME WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE

AND THE LOVE THAT SHINES FROM ME

AND I WILL BE YOUR SAVING GRACE

WE'LL BE HAPPY ETERNALLY

BUT TIL THAT DAY I WATCH IN VAIN

AND HOPE SOMEDAY YOU'LL SEE

THE STRANGER STANDING IN THE RAIN

A LOVE SICK FOOL, YES ME

LOOK MY WAY

I'M THE ONE WHO 'LL CARE

PLEASE LOOK MY WAY

SEE MY HEART LAYED BARE

NOW LOOK MY WAY

IT'S ME STANDING THERE

JUST LOOK


End file.
